Christmas on the Colonies
by Ellis97
Summary: Mr. Peabody, Rocky and Bullwinkle travel back to 1776 to help General George Washington and his soldiers celebrate Christmas after crossing the Delaware River. Plus, they also sing an old timeless classic Christmas song at the end.


**Author's Note:**

 **Welcome to the Rocky, Bullwinkle and Mr. Peabody Christmas special featuring Rocket J. Squirrel, Bullwinkle the Moose and that canine genius, Mr. Peabody! So without further ado, on with the Christmas show!**

* * *

"Hello everybody" said Mr. Peabody "Peabody here with Rocky and Bullwinkle."

"Hi ho everyone" Bullwinkle waved to the readers.

"Great to see you" said Rocky.

"It's that time of year again" said Peabody.

"Kwanzaa?" asked Bullwinkle.

"Probably, but no" said Peabody "It is Christmas time and today we shall set the WABAC to Christmas eve where shall meet the father of our country."

"Jay Ward?" Bullwinkle asked.

"No" said Peabody "We are going to the day George Washington crossed the Delaware River back in 1776. Do set the WABAC to the year, 1776 and we are on our way."

Setting the dials to the year of the American Revolution, me, Rocky and Bullwinkle walked through the WABAC's door and there we were, the Delaware River. Unfortunately, I made a slight miscalculation...we were on the river, a freezing river.

"HELP!" Rocky, Bullwinkle and Peabody shouted "HELP! HELP!"

Luckily, Washington's boat was passing by and he was more than happy to help us out of the freezing water. Good thing we brought our winter clothing with us.

As soon as I put on my red scarf, red mittens and orange earmuffs, Bullwinkle put on his blue hat, scarf and earmuffs and Rocky put on his yellow scarf and blue mittens, we talked to Washington himself.

"Excuse me, Mr. Washington" said Rocky "But where exactly are you headed?"

"We are headed to the new world my dear boy" said Washington "We should be there in no time at all."

"And it's a great thing you are going to the new world today" said Peabody.

"Why?" asked Washington.

"Because today is Christmas Day" said Rocky "That's why Mr. Washington."

"But I don't know how to celebrate it" said Washington "We don't even know what Christmas is."

"Yeah" said a soldier "What exactly is Christmas?"

"It's a time where we all come together to celebrate friendship and all the good times we've had together" Rocky explained.

"And there's often a big dinner to celebrate" Bullwinkle added "Not to mention a big tree with decorations on it."

"I have a perfect idea," said Washington "Why don't we all celebrate Christmas when we land on the colony?"

"A most excellent idea Mr. Washington" said Peabody "The first Christmas in the new world. Then it's settled."

Just about a few minutes later, we arrived in the new world of Philadelphia and landed on the docks where we decided to prepare for our Christmas celebration.

"The first thing we need to do is get a Christmas tree" said Peabody.

"What is a Christmas tree exactly?" asked a soldier.

"It's the symbol of lights and glowing of the northern lights" said Rocky "I think so at least."

"Usually we use pine trees where we come from" said Peabody "Is there a woods nearby?"

"Yes," said Washington.

"Then we shall head there and chop the best tree for you guys" said Peabody.

Grabbing a large axe, Rocky, Bullwinkle and I ran to the forest where there were pine trees everywhere. They were so many, but we couldn't make up our minds which one would be perfect.

"Hokey smoke" said Rocky "There are a lot of trees to choose from, how are gonna find the right one?"

"Well what we need is one we can place in the center of the town" Peabody said "Something where all the colonists can see it."

Noticing a large pine tree, we figured that would be a perfect tree for the celebration, but there was one problem.

"It's too hard to cut down" Bullwinkle said.

"Why don't we just take that lone tree?" Rocky pointed to a small tree.

"No way" Peabody said "We are Peabody, Rocky and Bullwinkle not Charlie Brown, Snoopy and Linus! We need a bigger tree!"

"Mr. Peabody," Rocky said "This poor defenseless tree is all alone. No one should be alone and unloved, especially during the holidays."

Reluctantly, we took the tree back to Washington and the other soldiers.

"That dinky little tree?" one of the soldiers asked "It'll never work!"

"At least someone has some common sense here" Peabody said sarcastically.

"It's not a bad tree guys," said Rocky "It's not bad at all. It just needs a little love."

"Sure," said Bullwinkle "Nothing a little ornaments can't handle."

"What other things do you do on this Christmas?" Washington asked.

"Good question" said Peabody "Is there a market nearby?"

"I don't know" said Washington "We just got here."

"Then we shall search the village for a market" Peabody said "Come boys. Time to fetch Christmas dinner."

We finally found a butcher shop and went inside to get the tastiest turkey ever.

"Your finest turkey my good man" Bullwinkle told the butcher.

"Sorry sir," said the butcher "But we're all out of turkeys."

"What do you mean you're out of turkeys?" Rocky asked.

"I mean, they're gone." said the butcher "But I do have a ham."

"I suppose that'll do" said Peabody "We'll take it."

"That's gonna be about five dollars" said the butcher "Do you have five dollars?"

Unfortunetly, we didn't have any pockets, so therefore, we didn't have any money. Feeling awful, we decided to go back to General Washington to tell him the bad news.

"So we don't have a feast after all?" asked Washington.

"Sadly, no general" Peabody said "In case you didn't notice, we don't have any pockets."

"This is very dissappointing" said Washington "At least we still have the tree."

"Forget it!" Peabody said "That pathetic little thing is no tree"

"Mr. Peabody," Rocky told Peabody "This time of year isn't supposed to be about what's perfect or big, it's supposed to be about coming together and reflecting all the wonderful times we've had together."

"Yeah!" said Bullwinkle "This is supposed to show General Washington what the holidays mean and how to celebrate coming to the colonies and you're being your usual persnickety self, and at this time of year."

"And if you can just focus on making things perfect and materialism, this is no holiday at all." Rocky finished.

Normally I'd respond with a sardonic comment or be tempted to bonk them on the head, but today, I was feeling...humble.

"I never thought it was a bad tree" Peabody walked to the tree "It's not bad at all. Maybe the little fella just needs some love."

I walked over to the flag and took off the cloth flag from the pole and wrapped it around the trees stump. Soon enough, we all came together and decorated the tree with everything we need. It wasn't exactly the kind of tree you'd see at Rockafellar Center, but it was a pretty sight.

"It's just perfect" said Washington.

"I guess I'd say so myself" Peabody smiled.

"Your first Christmas in the new world" said Bullwinkle "I hope you guys enjoy it."

"Want to stay and celebrate with us?" Washington asked.

"No thank you, general" said Peabody "We have to get home for our celebration with our boy."

After we bid a happy holidays and a goodbye to General Washington, Rocky, Bullwinkle and I went back through the WABAC's door and were back in our humble abode.

"Boy, that was some trip we had, Mr. Peabody" said Rocky.

"Yeah, we just celebrated Christmas in the new colony." Bullwinkle added.

"Say, since we have some time left, why don't we sing a traditonal Christmas song?" suggested Peabody.

"Not a bad idea." Bullwinkle said "Feel free to sing along if you want!"

 **JINGLE BELL ROCK BY ROCKY J. SQUIRREL, BULLWINKLE MOOSE AND MR. PEABODY!**

 **Rocky, Bullwinkle and Mr. Peabody** : Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock. Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring. Snowing and blowing up bushels of fun. Now the jingle hop has begun.

 **Rocky** : Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock. Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time.

 **Bullwinkle** : Dancing and prancing in Jingle Bell Square. In the frosty air.

 **Mr. Peabody** : What a bright time, it's the right time, to rock the night away. Jingle bell time is a swell time...

 **Rocky, Bullwinkle and Mr. Peabody** :...to go gliding in a one-horse sleigh!

 **Rocky** : Well, giddy-up! Jingle horse! Pick up your feet!

Bullwinkle: Jingle around the clock!

 **Mr. Peabody** : Mix and a-mingle in the jingling feet!

 **Rocky** : That's the jingle bell...

 **Bullwinkle** : That's the jingle bell...

 **Mr. Peabody** : That's the jingle bell...

 **Rocky, Bullwinkle, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Boris, Natasha, Fearless Leader, Jessie, Marcie, Penny, Paul and Patty** : That's the jingle bell rock! Happy holidays everyone!

 **Boris** : And a happy St. Pottsylvanians Day!

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Looks like Rocky, Bullwinkle and Mr. Peabody have made their mark on history once again, they've helped Washington and his soldiers celebrate their frist Christmas in the colonies!**

 **But the real thing I have to say is, good friends and joyful spirits coming together make it all a good day!**

 **Merry Christmas to all of you!**


End file.
